A Daddy's Love
by Butterfly582
Summary: Coraline has a nightmare and goes to sleep with her dad. She quickly finds out that no matter what your age. Sometimes all we need is a hug from our daddy. A one shot daddy/daughter story between Coraline and Charlie. Please remember to R&R.


**Hey everyone, This is my newest story. Just a one shot of a daddy/daughter moment between Coraline and Charlie. Hope you all enjoy, Please remember to R &R, Butterfly582**

Coraline laid in bed one night tossing and turning. There was a thunder storm happening right outside her window. Coraline use to love thunder storms. But, after her run in with the other mother. She hated them, she always had the same nightmare whenever there was a thunder storm.

 _Coraline sat the other table with her arms crossed. Still trying to process everything that was happening._

" _And when you finish eating, we can play a game!" The other mother say's, as she drums her fingers on the table._

" _You mean like hide-and-seek?" "Perfect! Hide-and-seek, in the rain!" "What rain?" CRASH! "Huh? But, what about the mud?" Coraline asked._

" _We love mud here!" Chants the other father. "Mud pie's, mud baths, it's great for posing oak." The other mother says, as she takes Coraline's little hand._

 _Coraline snatches her hand away. "How'd you know...? Um, o-okay, I-I guess a quick game wouldn't hurt."_

 _Next thing Coraline knows, she is standing in the garden with other "parents". "Okay dear, your father and I will hide and you count to fifty." The other mother chants cheerfully, as her and the other father walk off._

 _Coraline watches them for a moment. Before, covering her eye and counting. Coraline make's it to fifty. Before starting to run around and try to find the other mother and father. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Coraline calls._

 _Coraline gets to the bridge and still can't find either mother or father. "Hey, where did you two go?"_

 _Coraline looks behind her. When she hears the bridge creaking. SMASH! The beldom crashes through the bridge in her true form._

 _Coraline screams and tries to run. But, she is caught by the other mother and pinned to the ground. "Now Coraline dear, don't you want to stay here forever? You will be so much happier here. There's just one tiny thing you have to do first." The other mother says._

" _No, NO! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Coraline cries. "But Coraline, you are home. There's no escape now dear. Now, just hold still. This won't hurt a bit."_

 _The other mother comes at Coraline with the buttons and needle. Coraline shields her face and screams. "NO, NO GET AWAY!"_

CRASH! Coraline jumps awake and looks around frantically. She soon sees that she is still in her own room. Coraline felt her face and there was no buttons there. She let out a big sigh of relief. Coraline hugged her knees and sighed. She hated this, every time there was a thunder storm. She had the same stupid nightmare.

Coraline sighed, before grabbing her bear and climbing out of bed. She walked down the hall and peered into her parents room. Her mother was on a weekend long business trip. Coraline still didn't understand why you needed to go on a business trip for flowers. But, she didn't question it. Coraline could hear her dad snoring. She pushed the door open and walked over to her dad. Coraline gently shook her dad. Until he opened his eyes.

Charlie mumbled something before picking his head up and looking to see what had woken him. He saw Coraline standing by his bed. "Coraline? What are you doing up at this hour?" Charlie asked, as he sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eye.

Coraline shuffled on her feet. "I, um, had a nightmare. And I'm, um, scared of the storm. C-Can I sleep with you?"

Charlie gave a soft smile. Before picking Coraline up and plopping her on his lap. "Sure princess, but you know there's nothing to be scared of. Thunder storms can't hurt you. And nightmares can't hurt you." Charlie said.

Coraline nodded in agreement. But, then she jumped when another clap of thunder shook the house. Charlie rapped his arms around Coraline and held her close. Charlie planted a kiss on Coraline's head.

"Do you want to tell me about you dream?" Charlie asked. Coraline decided not to get into detail. "There was, uh, monster, and um, it was um, trying to hurt me, and I um c-couldn't get away from it." Coraline replied.

Charlie ran his fingers through Coraline's hair. "Honey, you know it's just a dream. And trust me nothing will ever hurt you with me around. No one will ever hurt my twitchy witchy girl." Charlie replied.

"I know, but soon I'll be to big to sit in your arms." Coraline replied. "No pumpkin, no matter how old you are. You know I will always hold you in my arms if you need it." Charlie replied.

Coraline snuggled into her dad's arms. "I always feel safer when I'm with you daddy." Coraline said. "That's what daddies are for sweetie. To love their daughters and make them feel safe and protected." Charlie replied.

Coraline smiled, then she yawned. Charlie smiled and laid Coraline under the covers. Before laying next to her. Charlie planted a kiss on his daughters forehead.

"Get some sleep sweetheart. I love you" Charlie said. "I love you too daddy." Coraline replied. As she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Knowing she was safe with her daddy.

Charlie smiled and kissed Coraline goodnight. Before laying down and falling asleep with his baby girl in his arms. Knowing he meant what he said. Nothing would ever hurt his Coraline. He would be sure of it.

 **END**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Please remember to let me know what you thought. And if you have any ideas you would like me to write next. Until next time, Blessings, Butterfly582**


End file.
